Letters to my Beloved
by crazychick729
Summary: I'm sorry.  That was what the first letter said.  Every week, Rachel Berry gets a letter in her mailbox.  They never said who they were from, but she had a feeling they were from him.  ST. BERRY ONESHOT!


_I'm sorry._

That was all that the letter said. That same exact letter that had been sent in a white envelope addressed to her. There was no mention as to who it was from, but she new it was from _him_.

That letter that was the first of many. Every week there would be new letters in Rachel Berry's mailbox, none containing a return address or some clue that would reassure her that Jesse St. James really was sorry and still cared about her.

The letters had contained messages like that of the first and also _Forgive me, please. _and _I still love you._

It had become a weekly thing; every Saturday morning, the first thing, Rachel went out to the mailbox and retrieved only the envelope with her name on it.

She cried everytime she read one. She knew better not to shed a single tear over the boy who had broken her heart not very many months ago. But she couldn't help it. She loved him too much.

Rachel felt guilty about never writing back, but in her heart, she knew Jesse wouldn't want her to. So slowly, the stack of tear stained envelopes grew taller, and all that was left to do was wait until he came back to her.

One day, Rachel had decided to write back. She stuck the letter in the mailbox, hoping to somehow fill the hole in her heart. She could feel it breaking even more.

She walked to the porch and sat down, crying yet again over a certain boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes. Finally, her dads had called her in for dinner after what felt like forever. She knew deep down she had done the right thing.

At that very moment, miles away from Lima, Ohio, Jesse St. James was plopped down on his bed, thinking about Rachel. She hadn't responded to any of his letters, but then again, they were barely a sentence long.

He still couldn't help but feel that Rachel had really wanted nothing to do with him. It made him feel weak.

After thinking about it a while, he brushed off that uneasy feeling, deeming it no big deal, and decided to go to bed.

A few days later, sifting through his mail, Jesse had found an envelope with nothing but his name and address, much like the ones he had been sending to the love of his life. He debated whether or not to open it, and decided to go up to his room first.

He ripped it open and read it,

_Dear Jesse,_

_ I know it's you who has been sending all those letters. I can't help but think you are telling the truth. I believe it when you write that you still love me. The truth is, I am still madly in love with you, too, and everytime I read that one sentence you send every week, the hole in my heart grows bigger. I want you to know that I forgive you and I'm ready to resume our relationship, the way it was before all the lies and eggs. I need to see you again. Just say when and where._

_ Love,_

_ Rachel_

Jesse got out a fresh sheet of paper and a pen and began writing.

Back in Ohio, Rachel was waiting for Jesse's reply, so when Saturday morning finally came, there was no surprise that yet another letter with her name on it arrived in the mailbox.

Rachel snatched it up in her hands and raced to her bedroom to read it.

When she sat down on her bed, her fingers hovered over the seal. What if he doesn't want to see me?, she thought.

Nontheless, she tore the envelope open and began reading,

_Dear Rachel,_

_ It's really nice to know that you love me and you want to get back together. Meet me next Friday night on the bench over by the trees in the park. I can't wait to see you again._

_ Love,_

_ Jesse_

Rachel smiled and dropped the letter on her bed.

All week, Rachel couldn't help but feel a little impatient for her meeting with Jesse.

When Friday finally did come around, she strolled over to the park bench and sat down. She waited for about 20 minutes until it started raining. She didn't care, all she wanted to do was lay in her bed with Jesse's arms wrapped around her. She always felt safe in his arms back when they were dating. So she sat and waited.

Jesse had landed in Lima about an hour ago. The flight was delayed an hour so of course he was going to be late to his meeting with Rachel. When he walked up to the bench, he saw her sitting there, looking beautiful in the pouring rain.

"Hi," was all he said. She turned around at the sound of his voice and put on her genuine 1000 watt smile. Just that alone was enough for him to give in to the urge to kiss her right there.

When their lips touched, they both felt that familiar spark that always made them want more.

She smiled even brighter, if possible, when they pulled away,

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Jesse wrapped his arms around Rachel in a warm embrace and they walked back to Rachel's house, fingers intertwined together.


End file.
